


All In A Day's Work

by murasakis



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakis/pseuds/murasakis
Summary: Romance in a workplace would never last long, lest actually happen.But sometimes, it does.(a drabble series, idk where I'm taking this to be honest)
Relationships: None for now, but maybe sova/breach, initiator power couple, yes rarepair hell lets go
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> so listen i had an idea for sova/breach but i'm still trying to work the kinks out but for now i wanted to let sova say fuck at least once  
> don't take this writing seriously pls thank you
> 
> #lettherussianarcherswear

“Breach, for the last time, we are  _ not  _ going to--”

_ “Blah blah, that’s all I’m hearing from you archer boy. Can it.” _ Brimstone could only watch with resignation at the Russian’s response, the irritation on his face clear as day. Looking away, he knew the team’s cooperation was falling apart once Sova began to swear in his mother’s tongue.

“Right, we’re backing him up--”

“We are not. Let him run like a headless chicken, we need to surround them--”

“We shouldn’t spread ourselves thin, Sova. You are well aware of that.” Brimstone was pushing the man’s patience, but he was praying that the archer could hold out just a little more just so that they could complete the mission. He wasn’t even asking for this to go smoothly anymore; nothing went well with the two initiators on the mission.

“ _ Piece of _ ...fine. We listen to the madman.” Sova clicked his tongue and walked further in to provide vision with his drone, Brimstone following close behind and smoking off any vulnerable areas. Yet, without warning, multiple gunshots began to sound around them. Immediately, the two became tense.

“Shit, it’s a trap!” Brimstone immediately started backing out, hurriedly giving out commands. “Omen! Distract them!”

The wraith was watching the entire situation unfold from afar, teleporting in to find the enemies’ location. Being snapped back to his original place, he clicked his tongue. “I’d suggest you run.” He responded, utilising his shadows to block the enemies’ vision. “They’re right behind you.”

“But where’s Breach?!” Brimstone shouted back, his concerns rising as the gunshots became louder. The captain immediately sought cover behind a thick wall, with the archer finding protection behind another building not too far from him. He could hear Sova shooting out multiple shock darts in rapid succession, staving off the enemies’ attack and buying them time. Brimstone hurriedly pressed a finger to his communicator. “Breach! Come in!”

Static was the response.

“Breach!”

“We need to move!” Sova yelled from the other end, quickly falling back to the ground as the shots came too close to his face. “Captain!”

“Goddamnit, Breach, come in!”

It was almost immediate when a series of shockwaves began to rumble through.

“LET’S GO!” The Swedish agent called out, running in to gun down the stunned enemies before him.

With the smoke clearing, Brimstone quickly armed his gun, moving back in to back up Breach. But not without hearing the Russian swear loudly a few more times as he set up his operator. He was gonna hear about this once he reports the damages to Sage. “Cypher, status!”

“Perimeter is clear. Watching Sova.” Playing with his tripwire on the other hand, Cypher chuckled. “Must be nice bringing your fists to a gunfight, Breach. I’d love to bring them to my lab sometime.” He nodded to Omen beside him, who began to teleport in and provide support for the rest of the team.

“Don’t encourage him.” Sova snapped into the communicator, scoping in on Breach’s position, thinking how easy it would be to blast his head out right there and then. “He’s put all of us in danger.”

“You wanna keep complaining, pretty boy?!” Breach shouted as he released a series of shockwaves once more in front of him to set his enemies off balance. “If anything, I’ve been pulling your weight!” Pulling out his shotgun, he blasted the enemies down, watching as Brimstone picked down the rest of them from a distance.

“As much as possible, we try to refrain from taking any direct gunfights that could put our life in danger.” Brimstone called out, taking note of the sight of the bodies before him. Turning a body over with his foot, he grimaced at how frighteningly similar the appearance of the clone looked to his allies. “Especially since we don’t know where the hell these fuckers came from. Nor who made them.”

“Danger? It’s just another Tuesday.” Breach barked out a laugh, coming in to place a firm hand on the captain’s shoulder. He watched with firm smugness as the Russian approached him in silent anger. “Got something to say?”

“...”

Brimstone could only sigh once again, removing his cap to wipe the sweat off his forehead. “Call this mission off, we don’t have enough utilities to inspect this site without getting ambushed again.”

“Seriously?! I just got warmed up--”

“Sova, damages.”

The archer was quiet for a moment, before relenting. “Entry is compromised, its foundation has been made risky to pass back through, thanks to yours truly.” Sova remarked pointedly, glaring Breach down. “The tracks we’ve made are clear as day. If we move in further, we might be facing more enemies. If we leave, no doubt this place will be reinforced and guarded. And…” Sova released his hand that was compressing the deep wound on his side, blood beginning to stain his clothes. “You’re one man short.”

“Fuck.” Brimstone moved towards the Russian, pulling out his emergency gauze he kept in his pocket. “Cypher, find us a new route out. Omen, we’re relying on you to keep the coast clear. And Breach,” The captain started as he finished wrapping up Sova. “Don’t make a noise.”

“So it’s  _ my  _ fault now eh?”

“Obviously you  _ as _ \--”

“That’s enough! Neither of you speak to each other until we’re back at base!” Brimstone reprimanded, moving between the two initiators who have begun to approach one another. “Breach, move ahead. I will bring Sova back.”

“No need.” Grabbing his operator, Sova walked off, a hand pressed against his injury.

_ “Aw, did the little archer boy get upset again?” _

“Go fuck yourself.”


End file.
